1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigeration appliance and more particularly refers to a new and improved two-temperature refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Application Serial No. 655,695 U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,739 is described a dual temperature refrigerator driven by a single compressor, having a refrigeration cycle provided with a condenser, a refrigerant metering device and refrigerant transfer lines with at least two evaporator sections connected in series with the first in a colder compartment and the second in a warmer compartment. Two separate, intermittently activated control elements; one associated with the warmer compartment turns on a heater of a refrigerant collector causing refrigerant to discharge therefrom, and thereby to fill the evaporator of the warmer compartment, the second control element associated with the colder compartment is activated by a sensor in the colder compartment and in turn activates the compressor. The first control element indirectly activates the compressor by means of a second heating element which heats the sensor which in turn activates the second control element which in turn activates the compressor.